Uchiha a Blessing or a Curse?
by scarlet.iris
Summary: Life will never be perfect no matter how you live it. As for Uchiha Sasuke, life is not even worth living... contemplation on the life of the sole survivor of the massacred clan... he got his revenge... yet he still lives in hell.


Disclaimer: Naruto was not written by my human hands.

Life can offer a person so much that it can govern one's being. It can manipulate how he lives his life by tempting him with so much pleasure.

However, what if it's the exact opposite?

What if the life you have isn't as a precious gift to be cherished or a noble reward to be proud of?

Life's so full of what IF's yet we constantly, or rather never ask these kinds of questions of why we have been living a life like ours most especially when life deprived you of the essential objects and persons that one could ever need like… our beloved one's.

To the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, LIFE is not LIFE. His life is more of a living hell, tormenting him in every way possible. To live as an 'Uchiha' is a remarkable beginning but to be the son of Uchiha Fugaku and the brother of Uchiha Itachi that beginning was all just a façade of what his so called 'life' could bring him. It was just a taste of normality an average person has.

It's just a problem that

_

_

_

Sasuke Uchiha is not an average person.

Bearing the name Uchiha mean more than what you can perceive it would mean. It is not only having deemed as 'geniuses' nor being blessed with looks that could launch a thousand ships.

The red-white fan emblem is not a symbol of majesty. It is not a symbol of nobility. It is not a mark of authority. Nor it is a sign of aristocracy.

To be who he is and to be what he is makes life a blessing of the malicious demons... a curse. Because to be Uchiha Sasuke, life is nothing than hatred and revenge revolving only at the murderous intent of wiping away lives in honor and pride.

Nonetheless, all he had believed since birth was all a mischievous lie of life. The Uchiha's are great people through bloodsheds and wars. They have gained their reputation by painful struggles matched by their inborn unique abilities. But their peacefulness was taken for granted by the Sanju clan, their greatest rival turned to ally. It were the Sanju's who took advantage of their ambition of peace dreamt long ago by Uchiha Itachi.

The massacre of the Uchiha's wrote a big hole on history and a tiny mistake of Uchiha Itachi. He killed his mother, his father, even his girlfriend. But there lies a single mistake. A mistake brought by the utter and fraternal love to Uchiha Sasuke, the only brother he ever had. And that mistake is to spare his brother's life.

All was carefully planned up to the end. The peace-loving man used everything he had in order to protect his little brother who in turn is foolish enough not to see right through his scheme with those powerful eyes of them.

_

_

_

And there he was, lying on the ground, mission completed and eyes half lidded with breath stolen away by fate:

-To die in the hands of his most beloved… his brother.

But there's no secret left untold. And the young mind of the little Uchiha realized that what he did made things worse. His brother was neither selfish nor greedy of power. He is the brother anyone would be happy to have; a brother who would let himself be the villain so that his foolish little brother could be the hero….

In the end, the Uchiha clan was wiped out by Sasuke.

What a life huh?

_

_

_

And now, he'll be getting his revenge… _again_.

This time, to avenge his brother-turned enemy-turned brother who he was hungrily intended to kill. That was his sole motive. Though he only ended up regretting… he ended up crying. All because his eyes weren't strong enough and his mind not good enough to see behind the truth he knew all these years and the real truth kept hidden in order to save his 'life'.

Is his life really meant for revenge and none other than revenge? Is he really meant to live all his life miserably? Are the _bonds_ he sacrificed all for nothing? Is the _love_ he refused only wasted?

Is power not enough to reverse his damned fate?

If not, then why?

_Pain is always present along with happiness…_

_Because great happiness could only be achieved_

_If one had experienced great sorrow and grief…_

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Someday, somehow,**

**That happiness would be mine…**


End file.
